epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Tower of Despair - Challenges
Welcome back everyone. This will be where I post the ToD challenges. Good luck! Floor 1 You enter the tower, the door shuts behind you. There is a deep trench blocking your way. If you fall into the trench, you die. If you make it across, you continue to floor 2. What will you do? Nikki Jumps across, and makes it. BreZ Tries not to fall in, it works. Awesomesix Cries, nothing happens. Epicnail Learns the hammer dance, and falls off the edge. Awesomesix Jumps across, and falls on nail. Nikki Tries to save A6 and nail, but doesn't have the strength to lift them. Baby GG Jumps, but doesn't make it across. BreZ Tries to save the 3 that fell, he saves GG and nail. Nail hides behind Nikki. Nikki Asks Andrew to trade weapons. HSG uses his lance to pole vault, he makes it across. Awesomesix has died in the trench. DWAS Jumps, and makes it across. Lasse Jumps, almost falls, but levitates the rest of the way. Tuxedo! Jumps, and makes it across. Recap: Floor 1 Awesomesix has died Andrew was left behind t=The other 8 have advanced Floor 2 You enter a cave-like room. There is a pack of 3 wolves gnawing on bones. They seem distracted, but you should still be cautious. What do you do? Lasse Shocks all 3 tigers, all of them take 2 damage they are now aware of the 8 people in front of them. HSG Tries to decapitate one of the wolves, he misses, but still hits the wolf, the wolf takes 3 damage and dies. DWAS Tries to decapitate one of the wolves, he succeeds. The last wolf attacks DWAS, he deals 2 damage to him. Lasse Tries to freeze the last wolf in place, it works. You think you're in the clear when all of a sudden, 7 more wolves appear. 1 wolf attacks, Lasse for 2 damage. 2 wolves attack DWAS for 4 damage. Nikki runs away from the group, 1 of the wolves chases her. Lasse throws the staff to Nikki, it lands by her feet. Nikki throws the club to Lasse, she misses, it hits the wolf chasing her dealing 1 damage and knocking the wolf unconscious. 2 of the wolves attack GG for 2 damage. Nikki tries to attack the 7 wolves attacking the party, she hits 2 of them dealing 2 damage to each, she also hits Tuxedo! And BreZ dealing the same amount of damage. Lasse dashes towards the club and Kills the unconscious wolf. 2 wolves notice Lasse and dash towards him. Lasse Tries to dodge and trips, one of the wolves run into a wall and is knocked unconscious, the other attacks lasse for 2 damage. Nikki runs to the unconscious wolf and incinerates it, the other wolf attacks her for no damage. HSG Kicks 1 of the wolves for 5 damage killing it. The other 3 wolves attack Nail for 9 damage. Nikki Heals nail for 3 HP. Lasse hits one of the wolves for 5 damage and kills it. The other 2 attack him for 4 damage. Nikki heals Nail for 4 HP. Lasse swings his club at the 2 wolves feet, he deals 2 damage to each and cripples them. The remaining wolf attacks BreZ for 1 damage. HSG kills one of the wolves, the other 3 are either frozen or crippled. Lasse attacks the crippled wolves killing them, the frozen wolf thaws. The last wolf attacks DWAS for 2 damage. Nikki runs towards the last wolf and shocks it for 2 damage. Nikki incinerates the last wolf. Nikki heals lease for 3 HP. Nikki heals DWAS for 5 HP. Nikki tries to heal BreZ, but it doesn't work. Nikki heals Nail for 2 HP. Nikki tries to heal GG, but it doesn't work Nikki heals Tux for 2 HP. Recap: Floor 2 Nikki and Lasse traded weapons BreZ and GG only have 8 HP DWAS has 7 HP Lasse has 5 HP Everybody else is at full health You all move on to the next floor Floor 3 There are 3 statues in front of you. One is holding a peace sign, one is waving, and the other is giving a thumbs up. There is writing on the floor, it says "If all of you wish to move forward, you must destroy the statues in order". What do you do? HSG uses BreZ's shield to smash the statue giving a thumbs up. HSG uses BreZ's shield to smash the statue holding a peace sign. HSG uses BreZ's shield to smash the statue that's waving. A door opens up across the room, it's the exit. HSG gives BreZ his shield back. Floor 4 This floor is a long corridor. In front of you is a button. What will you do? Nikki walks cautiously down the corridor. The back of the corridor is a dead end. Nikki presses the button. A door is revealed at the end of the corridor. A boulder drops down behind the party and is slowly rolling. Nail runs to the door and is in the clear. Nikki runs towards the door and trips. Lasse runs towards the door, he doesn't make it very far. Nikki stands back up and tries to freeze the boulder. She misses and hits Lasse. DWAS runs to the door and is safe. Nail tries to break Lasse out with his hammer. Lasse's left hand breaks into pieces. Nikki Tries to freeze the boulder. It works but she has to stay near it for it to be frozen. Nikki walks back towards the door. The boulder thaws. Nail strikes Lasse with the hammer. Lasse breaks into pieces. Nail runs back to the door. GG grabs Lasse's club and runs towards the exit. He makes it safely Tuxedo! runs towards the exit, but tires very quickly. Tuxedo! stands up and starts to run again. HSG runs as fast as he can and slips on melted chuncks of Lasse. HSG and BreZ run as fast as they can to the exit. The boulder catches up to Tuxedo!. Tuxedo! is crushed. Recap: Floor 4 Lasse was frozen by Nikki and then crushed by Nail. Tuxedo! couldn't escape the boulder. The rest are safe. Floor 5 You enter a large room, the exit is visible. However, there is an archer perched high on the wall. What do you do? GG lends Nail his bow & arrows. Nikki sneaks towards the archer and yells, then starts to run around. The archer yells "HALT!" to Nikki. HSG runs towards the exit, but is stopped by the archer yelling "STOP!" Nail nocks an arrow. GG tries to make conversation with the archer. The archer replies "State your business in the tower." Nikki says "We need to get to the top." The archer replies "Why do you need to get to the top?" Nikki says "If we do not get to the top, we will die. There is a man named Santoryu; he will kill us all." The archer replies "Than my objective is to kill you." and aims at nikki. Category:Blog posts